


"All Hope Lost" chapter 1 (a comic inspired by story of same name written by MordorIsCalling)

by RustyShackleford



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Grief/Mourning, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, King Thorin, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Romance, Slow Romance, Thorin Feels, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyShackleford/pseuds/RustyShackleford
Summary: A comic work inspired by the first chapter of "All Hope Lost" written by MordorIsCalling.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Original Male Character(s), Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. All Hope Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MordorIsCalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Hope Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268113) by [MordorIsCalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/pseuds/MordorIsCalling). 




	2. "All Hope Lost" chapter 1 (a comic inspired by story of same name written by MordorIsCalling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic work inspired by the first chapter of "All Hope Lost" written by MordorIsCalling.


	3. "All Hope Lost" chapter 1 (a comic inspired by story of same name written by MordorIsCalling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic work inspired by the first chapter of "All Hope Lost" written by MordorIsCalling.


	4. "All Hope Lost" chapter 1 (a comic inspired by story of same name written by MordorIsCalling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic work inspired by the first chapter of "All Hope Lost" written by MordorIsCalling.


	5. "All Hope Lost" chapter 1 (a comic inspired by story of same name written by MordorIsCalling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic work inspired by the first chapter of "All Hope Lost" written by MordorIsCalling.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, please let me apologize for the confusing, multiple uploads. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Photobucket was giving me so much trouble I finally gave up and switched over to Flickr, which I should have just done from the beginning!
> 
> Thankfully, instead of having to click a link to see the comic--something I was less than thrilled about--now you can actually see the comic pages.
> 
> FEEDBACK and/or KUDOS are appreciated! They let me know if I am successful in conveying the story properly!
> 
> Other than that, thank you so much for stopping by!


End file.
